Field
The present application relates to orthopedic surgery in general, and more particularly, to needle assemblies having features to control the depth to which the needle is inserted in a target location in a patient.
Description of the Related Art
Needle assemblies, for example, jamshidi type needles, are used for a variety of procedures, for example, for bone marrow biopsies, delivering bone graft and/or other materials to a target location, or to access a target location and form a pilot hole, for example to access a pedicle for delivery of a pedicle screw. In some procedures, there is a risk of damaging nerves near the target anatomical structure. For example, in pedicle screw placement procedures, there is a risk of cracking or otherwise compromising the bone and the pedicle screw contacting the underlying nerves or blood vessels, which can cause pain and/or complications for the patient.